Cage Of Glass
by Twerkwihmepls
Summary: Naruto was a boy that was considered a monster. He manages to escape his horrors. But what happens when Onyx eyes clash with blue? And what is Sasuke's secret? YAOI, Mature themes. Language, Violence and Abuse. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello Wonderful yaoi fans! Twerkwihmepls here! (My name, oH GAWSH) I've been on for a while now, and decided to finally get off my ass and make a fanfiction. So, I hope you enjoy!

**WARNINGS: YAOI, MATURE LANGUAGE AND VIOLENT THEMES**

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto. LOL, JK. He belongs to whoever the hell owns him, same with all the others.**

_We live in a cage of glass_

_That suffocates us_

_Like an anaconda with its prey_

_And we hold our destinies_

_with tiny hands._

_We hold oh so many things_

_And scream with tiny voices_

_Getting older_

_Is just screaming louder._

_So Scream._

_And break the cage,_

_For I'll be waiting on the other side._

**CHAPTER 1: ESCAPE**

_Monster._

That's what they called him.

_Demon._

Might have as well been a second name.

_Unfit to live._

Oh, he knows. It's all he's heard all his life. No need to remind him.

_Disgusting_

Please, Hold the complements.

Naruto looked out the car window, leaning on the armrest, head in palm, watching the scenery zoom by. His guardian, Iruka, looked back at him, a sad smile donning his caramel complexion. "Come on, Naru. It won't be that bad. Think of it as a new beginning!" Naruto scoffed at his elders attitude. "Whatever."

A couple weeks ago, Naruto and his Guardian received a letter that Naruto was admitted into Konoha Prep, A prestigious school only a handful of students made. Now, Naruto was no dumbass. He studied hard, and aced his finals for sophomore year. He wanted to prove them wrong. All wrong. He unconsciously rubs the 6 symmetrical whisker-like scars that adorned his tanned face. God knows he had plenty more under his jacket. The car comes to a slow halt, Right in front of a medium-sized house. It was smaller than the orphanage, but since it was just him and Iruka, It was ok. "Come on Naru! Let's go see!" Iruka said excitedly. Naruto grumbled. "New beginnings, huh?" The blonde, blue-eyed boy stalked toward his new house, Unaware of the multiple eyes from the house next door watching. "Hey look, It's that new boy!" a pink haired girl whispers to her friends. "No shit Sakura." A Tanned boy with 2 red triangles on his cheeks snaps. "Don't be a jackass, Kiba. Heyyy, Sasuke-kun? Whatcha think of him?" She questions to the silent dark-haired boy. He glances at the boy walking to his house. Tanned, with unruly blonde hair. If he had to guess, he was either green or gray eyed, since he couldn't see his face clearly.

_And a nice ass too._

Yeah, Looks firm and plu- Wait, **what?**

**So, What do ya think? do you like it? Do ya? do ya? do ya? DO YA? I'll upload more. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. IT SHALL BE AMAZING.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 2 of Cage of Glass!

**WARNINGS: YAOI MATURE THEMES LANGUAGE AND ABUSE. **

**Disclaimer: I own 99 plots but Naruto ain't one. **

Chapter 2: CONFRONTATION

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP

"NARUTO GET UP YOUR GUNNA BE LATE FOR YOUR FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"

"Ughh..." He slams his hand onto the snooze button. "It's way to early for this shit." He hops out of bed and paces towards the bathroom. He does his morning routine, and looks through his boxes for his new uniform. The boys uniform conisisted of a simple White collared shirt, buttoned down blazer and tie, and straight legged pants. The colors weren't hideous, but pretty bland. He threw on this uniform and walked down stairs. Iruka was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "Hello Naru! Excited for your first day?" "Meh, Not really." "Either way, I packed you lunch." Naruto's face immediately brightened. "Is it ramen? Is it?" Iruka chuckled. "Yes Naru, it's ramen." He hands him the paper bag and shoos him out the door. "Hurry along now, or you'll be late! Good luck !" Naruto waves back, and began to walk down the street.

He walks into the school building _'So, this is the famous Konoha Prep_?' It was more like a castle than a school! "How am I ever going to find the main office?" He wandered around aimlessly for a bit, the. He decided to approach a boy in the halls and ask for directions. "Um, Excuse me?" Naruto asked cautiously. "Yes?" The boy faced him. He was an extremely pale boy with a sort of bowl cut black hair. " Do you know where the main office is? I'm new and I need to pick up my schedule." "Yeah, I'll escort you. My name's Sai." "Naruto." He shook the pale boys hand, and they walked side by side down the corridor. Sai points to a door. "Here. Go inside to the front desk and tell them that your a new student." "Naruto flashed a smile "Thanks!" Sai smirked. "No problem. See ya sweet cheeks." He reached out and promptly smacked Naruto on his plump ass, earning him a yelp from the blonde. Naruto watched Sai's retreating figure. 'I can't believe him! I know I'm gay, but that was embarrassing! He wasn't even that hot. Maybe if he changed his hair and wasn't so pale' Naruto thought. Naruto has known of his sexuality a long time ago. But it was just another thing that made him different. Apparently to society, if you want to hold hands with Jack instead of Jane, You should burn.

He pushed through the door to enter the A/C'ed office. He walked up to the front desk, and tapped it to catch the secretary's attention. "Hello. How many I assist you?" "I'm Naruto Uzamaki. I'm the new student and I need my schedule. "Oh sure! One moment please!" She printed something out and handed it to me. "Here you go! Your first class is English with Kakashi-sensei." "Arigatō!" He calmly walks down the hall to room 118. He puts his hand on the door knob and sighs. _'Once again, me versus the world.' _He smirks _'I like those odds' _and pushes open the door.

As he enters the classroom, all conversations stop, and all the students stare at him. He looks around, and sees a silver haired teacher sitting at a desk reading a book. naruto squints and reads the Title.

_'Icha...Icha... Paradise... Yaoi edition?' _

Naruto's eyes widen. Of course, as any gay young male has, he's watched gay porn. And being japanase, he lives for anime. So why wouldn't he know what yaoi is! He has tons of Junjo Romantica mangas! Her watched YurI once. Storyline was ok, But way too many boobs. But because of the monster that lives in him, he has a problem. Kyuubi is a female, so she's a submissive. Most people are scared of Naruto. His sassiness doesn't help either. He'll never admit it, but he's always wanted a man that could dominate him and show him who's boss. (Not whips and vibraters and the like. That's a bit TOO much.)

He taps the male on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I'm the new kid, Naruto Uzamaki." The teacher looks up at him and sighs. Or at least, he thinks. That mask is blocking his mouth. Introduce yourself and sit anywhere." He then turns back to his book. Naruto faces the class and does his "Good Guy Pose." "Oi! Naruto Uzamaki! Nice to meet you!" The students look at him giggle. He notices a red haired male in the back with and empty seat in front of him. He walks towards his seat and sits down. He faces the boy. "Hey, What's your name?" The silent male glares at him. Naruto isn't affected by glares. He's got them all his life. The red head sighs. "Gaara." "Hello Gaara!" he notices Gaara is staring at something behind him. He returns around to see 2 boys walking towards them. One has long hair in a ponytail, with lanvander eyes that almost look white And pale skin. The other male has creamy ivory skin, His hair in a duck Butt, and oyxn eyes that pierce Naruto. He has to close his mouth so he doesn't drool. _'Oh fuck that raven is sexy.' _Naruto's inner beast growls in approval. The raven stalks over to him and stares. Naruto licks his lips and tries not to squeak. "H-Hello, Can I help you?" The boy smirks "Get out of my seat dobe." _'oh god' N_aruto almost creams his slacks. '_I can imagine that low baratone voice telling me to beg for it and scr- Wait, WHAT DID HE CALL ME?'_

A/N: End of chappie 2! People are saying its too short. I know, I'm just trying to get a feel of where this is going. Chapter 3 or 4 will be much longer! Naruto is a bit OOC, but I'll fix that. Please Gimme feedback!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 of Cage of Glass!

(Sorry I've been slacking. Finals and all that crap.)

**WARNINGS: YAOI MATURE THEMES LANGUAGE AND ABUSE.**

**Disclaimer: I own 99 plots but Naruto ain't one.**

CHAPTER 3 SUSPICION

Previously on C.O.G - _H-Hello, Can I help you?" The boy smirks "Get out of my seat dobe." 'oh god' Naruto almost creams his slacks. 'I can imagine that low baritone voice telling me to beg for it and scr- Wait, WHAT DID HE CALL ME?'_

Naruto's eyes widen as his brain realizes what just happened. _'THAT HOT BASTARD!' _Naruto glares at the raven. "Don't call me dobe, Teme!" The raven scoffs. "Hn. Out of my seat dobe." "Why? There are plenty of other seats!" As the raven is about to reply, Kakashi interrupts. "Ladies, please keep your panties on. Sasuke, Naruto was there first." A pink-haired girl shot up out of her seat. "Sensi! Sasuke-Kun can sit here with me!" Naruto looks at the raven to see him cringe. _'Ha! Take that you bastard!_' As the raven walks away, his friend stays behind. "My apologies about Sasuke. He's always like that." The boy stuck his hand out. "My name is Neji Hyuuga. Nice to meet you. I must leave and take my seat now." The boy shakes his hand and gets turns around to leave. "See you later Naruto, Gaara."

Naruto turned around in his seat to question Gaara on how he knows Neji, but when he turned around, he was met with a surprise. Gaara, was blushing! It was a dusty pink that crossed the bridge of his nose. Barely there. But he was definitely blushing. _'Why would he be blushing, It was only Nej- oh. OH!"_ Naruto smirked at the redhead. "Ooo, Someone got a crush!" Gaara looked up horrified. His blush deepens to a light red. "Shut it!" Naruto giggled. "He must be special to bring the stoic Gaara on his knees." Naruto put his finger on the corner of his lips, making a 'Uber Uke' pose. "Oh Neji-kun! Please! More! Harder! I've been such a naughty boy!" Gaara turned deep crimson and glared at Naruto. Naruto burst into laughter. "If you tell Neji, I'll kill you!" Naruto smiled "Don't worry, I'm not THAT cruel."

The bell eventually rang. As the class filed out, Naruto looked at his schedule. 'Gym with Gai.' As he made his way to the gym, he spotted Sai leaning against some lockers. "Hey sweet-cheeks, how's your first day been so far?" Naruto glared at him. "Fine until some pervert slapped my ass." Sai chuckled. "Your too cute Naru-chan." Naruto stomped away.

Planning Sai's death in his head, he entered the gymnasium. He spotted a mop of red hair and ran up to Gaara. "Naruto, I want to introduce you to some of my friends." Gaara took his wrist and guided him to a group of 4 others. "Naruto, Meet Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino." Naruto looked over at the four. The first one was a boy with a skin tone darker than his, and 2 red upside down triangles on his cheeks. The second one was another tan boy with his hair in a spiky ponytail, with a 'Dont give a fuck' attitde. The thrid one was a girl with straight black hair and light eyes. 'She looks alot like Neji. Maybe they're related?' The last on was another boy with sunglasses on and his collar popped up so you couldn't see his face.

Naruto smiles at them. "Hey! Nice to meet you!" As the group begins to discuss random things, a loud CRASH is heard. At that moment, A man bursts out of the gym office with a stupid grin on his face. "HELLO MY WONDERFUL YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! ISNT TODAY SUCH A YOUTHFUL DAY?" The teacher looked around the room until eyes landed on Naruto. _'Oh no' _he sweat dropped. The bowl cut, Bushy browed teacher ran up to the blondie and introduced himself. "HELLO NEW YOUTHFUL STUDENT I AM GAI AND I WILL TEACH YOU THE WONDERS OF YOUTH!" Naruto standed there awkwardly. "Ok..." Gai turned around and adressed the class. "OK YOUTH, GO GET CHANGED!" Naruto followed all the boys into the locker room.

He picked a random locker, and began to get changed. Naruto was very self-conscious of his body, so he quickly changed into gym shorts and a muscle tee that showed off his arms. He looked around, and sees most of the boys were done and already in the gym. He walked towards the locker room exit. As he passed the shower stalls, an arm reached out and yanked him in. "AH WHAT THE H-!" Naruto's voice was muffled when the person covered his mouth with a hand. "Hello, Dobe" A seductive voice purred. Naruto's eyes widened as he regoinzed the voice. _'Its that teme! What do I do?' _Naruto was yanked from his thoughts when Sasuke slammed his back against the shower wall. Naruto grunted, taken by surprise. "W-what do you want?" Naruto asks shaking. _'Oh god, Im kinda scared but this is really turning me on!' _

Sasuke's body was pressed against his. He leaned in and huskily whispered in Naruto's ear. "I've been watching you, Na-ru-to." He says each syllable of his name, while blowing air into his ear. "And I'm going to make you mine." He slowly placed his lips on Naruto's, and started moving them. The kiss was slow and gentle, and Naruto felt himself beginning to move along with him. Then the kiss built up intensity. Naruto felt as if there was nothing around them. No scars, no fears. Just him and Sasuke. And he was never happier.

Eventually, the need for air pushed them apart, leaving them both panting and wanting more. They connected again, and Sasuke brushed his tongue along Narutos bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto, Being stubborn refused to. Sasuke grunted in annoyance, and tweaked Naruto's nipple through his shirt. Naruto moaned, giving Sasuke a chance to explore the blonde's mouth. _'Hm, He's sensitive there.' _The raven smirked as he trailed his hands up the blonde's chest. His pulled the shirt up, just enough to expose 2 dusky pink nipples. Naruto barely held in moans as Sasuke rubbed, pinched, tweaked, licked and tourtured the poor nubs, leaving them standing to attention and achingly red. "Look how delicious you are. I just want to eat you up." Sasuke cooed. "Unfortunately My little Naru, we have to go to gym." Naruto blinked.

He forgot all about gym. He was to overwhelmed by Sasuke kissing and molesting his chest. Sasuke backed off of Natuto, so he wasnt pinned to the wall. Naruto blushed crimson and dashed out. Sasuke watched him(and his firm ass) leave. Sasuke wasn't stupid. He saw the miniscule scars on Naruto's torso. 'Who are you, Naruto Uzamaki? And what is your secret?'

A/N: I know I rushed the SasuNaru scene, But I need to keep you guys interested, I have to keep up a mysterious plot, while adding dashes of smut. Thank you for those who reviewed. I appreciate the feedback. This being my first story, I'll only make about 2 or 3 mor chapters. I'll make another story that will be much better! **HERES A FUNFACT ( DID YOU KNOW HARRY POTTER NOVELS ARE LESS THAN 84k? THATS MEANS MOST OF US HAVE READ/WRITTEN GAY FANFICTIONS LONGER THAN HARRY POTTER.) Sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Im Unbetaed and I type this whe thing on my IPad and paste it onto here.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 of Cage of Glass

I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE 2 WEEKS. I've been going through a tough time. My Dad's brother's wife's uncle's mother's cousin's sister's nephew's goldfish died. FluffyLumpkins will be missed.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA.

Just kidding. I've just been lazy as fuck recently. I could promise to update more, But no point in lying.

**WARNINGS: YAOI MATURE THEMES LANGUAGE AND ABUSE.**

**Disclaimer: I own 99 plots but Naruto ain't one.**

CHAPTER 4: DISCOVERY

Previously on COG :_Sasuke wasnt stupid. He saw the minuscule scars on Naruto's torso. 'Who are you, Naruto Uzamaki? And what is your secret?' _

Naruto stumbled out of the locker room, still in a daze. Naruto was a virgin, in every sense of the word. Thats the one thing he was greatful for. He's been beaten, ridiculed, but never raped. Because no one wanted to have sex with someone as ugly as himself. No one ever touched him like Sasuke did, and he could still feel the heat from his touches. He slowly jogged to where everyone else was, Sasuke treading behind. "Naruto, Sasuke, Where have you been?" Gaara asks. "U-u-hm..." Naruto was tongue tied. Sasuke swooped in with a "Locker jams." Sasuke walked past him, brushing him harshly on his side. Naruto held in a moan. His nipples were still red and tender from when Sasuke assaulted them minutes before. And the way he brushed against naruto, made his t shirt created delicious friction on his sensitive nubs. '_Oh god that feels good' _His face flushed, He looked uo to see Sasuke smirking at him. _'Gah, That teme knows exactly what he's doing to me!' _"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, TODAY WE WILL SPAR. ILL CALL OUT WHO YOULL BE SPARRING WITH!" Gai looked down at his neon green clipboard. "First off, Sai and Naruto!" (A/N Bet you thought I was going to pair him with Sasgay) Sasuke looked at Naruto with worry. _'Sai's pretty tough. He might plummet my little uke!' _Naruto looked at Sai, who was grinning at Naruto.

"Alright! On the mat! "

Naruto stood across from Sai on the padded matress. "Don't worry sweetcheeks, I won't go too hard." Sai grinned as his posse laughed at the innuendo. Naruto growled at them, eye twitching._ 'Jackasses'_

Gaara, Shikamaru, Shino and Hinata looked worriedly at Naruto. Kiba on the other hand was shouting "GO BLONDIE KICK THAT WERIDOS ASS!" Naruto grinned and shot him a 'Good Guy Pose' "Don't worry about me!" Gaara nervously clutched a hand on his chest. _'I hope you know what your getting into._' Gaara glanced to his left, to be met with a view of the 'Popular Kids."

The group that had the whole school on its knees consisted of Sakura Haurno, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, Karin , and his all time mega crush, Neji Hyuuga. Sakura and Karin were the school sluts. (As he gently puts it) They wore short skirts and revealing tees, trying to get a certain Uchiha's attention, Who was most likely as straight as Neji's hair when it gets wet. (Even though he found out by spying on Neji during his swim practice. Neji's hair gets really curly when wet. ) And he also noticed the raven staring at Naruto all day. Ino wasnt as slutty or as popular as Karin or Sakura. In the locker rooms, the boys called her 'The Queen of Sass and Ass.' Ino tended to be sassy and loud, Expressing her opinion over things. Also, She had a impressive behind (That Shikamaru was not-so-secretly drooling over.) Neji and Sasuke were quiet, and only barely tolerated the girls. At one point, Gaara was jealous, Thinking Neji liked Sasuke, but he soon saw that wasn't the case. As Gaara was inner ranting, Neji felt eyes on him, and turned to face the redhead. Gaara's face lit up a deep crimson at being caught gazing at him. Neji raised an eyebrow and smirked. He had seen the redhead before, and conversed with him a couple times. He had his eye on Gaara for a while now, and definitely noticed how the redhead stared at him longingly. Across the gym, Sai and Naruto were lined up, ready to duel.

"On my mark!"

Gai raised a green flag, and dramatically waved it in air

"GOOO!"

Sai immediatly charged headon at Naruto, But the blonde side stepped and brought his knee up to kick Sai in the gut. Sai fell dramatically to the floor.

"Opfh!"

"..."

"..."

Sai stayed unmoving on the ground.

"Is he dead?"

"KIBA!"

"What? I was just asking."

Naruto slowly pointed a finger and touched Sai's body lighty.

'Poke Poke.'

"I think he's breathing."

"Close enough."

Gai grabs Naruto's hand and wildly waves it in the air. "UZUMAKI IS THE WINNER!"

Cheers from other students could be heard. Apparently Sai and his crew werent that widely liked. Speaking of said crew, They looked at Naruto furiously, With glares promising future pain. Naruto glared back at the group of boys.

"Naruto, That was amazing!"

The blonde whipped around to see Kiba, Gaara, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino approching him.

"Not bad." Gaara admits. "You kicked his ass."

Gaara turned his head to the side, Then immediatly his face bursted into a bright red, As Sasuke and his crew approached.(A/N: SASUKE AND HIS CREW WALKIN THROUGH TOWN TO STEAL YOUR UKE. Im sorry I couldnt let that pass.)

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes. How could a simple guy like Neji turn the Stoic Gaara to a Blushing, fidgety, super uke! Sasuke stalked up to Naruto and smirked. "Nice Job dobe." "DONT CALL ME THAT YOU TEME" Sasuke swiftly walked up to Naruto, and bent down to whisper in his ear. "Are you still sensitive Naru-chan?" He asked huskyly, his fingertips brushing against Naruto's still slighty hard nipples. Before Naruto could reply, the bell rang, and all the students rushed out. Sasuke smacked him firmly on his perky ass and growled in his ear. _**"Mine."**_ When the gym cleared up, he looked around for Sasuke, only to find him gone.

'That bastard '

A/N: Sorry its so short this mostly a filler chappie. I'll post a new chapter either next week or the one after, No later!

PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! Do it for the yaoi!


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N CHAPTER 5 YA FUCKERSS. Thanks for all the support. Cage of Glass is really coming along. **

_**KINKY LIME IN THIS CHAPTER, BUT IT ISNT A SASUNARU OR NEJIGAA (50 points if you guess which pairing)**_

1): IF YOU REALIZE WHO KYLE AND DUNCAN ARE YOU GET 5000 YAOI POINTS

WARNINGS: YAOI MATURE THEMES LANGUAGE AND ABUSE.

Disclaimer: I own 99 plots but Naruto ain't one.

Previously on COG: _Are you still sensitive Naru-chan?" He asked huskyly, his fingertips brushing against Naruto's still slighty hard nipples. Before Naruto could reply, the bell rang, and all the students rushed out. Sasuke smacked him firmly on his perky ass and growled in his ear. "Mine." When the gym cleared up, he looked around for Sasuke, only to find him gone._

_'That Bastard'_

Naruto dashed out of the gym with all the other students, hurrying to his science class. He ran through the halls, swerving around teenagers, as he dashed through the open class room door. He looked at the clock and saw he had about 3 minutes until class. He looked around the room, and grinned as he saw Gaara, Kiba, and Shino. He walked over to the group, and sat down in the seat infront of Gaara. Kiba turned his head from Shino to the blonde, and returned his smile.

"Oh, Hey Blondie! Nice ass kicking you gave Sai back there." Kiba then stood up and made a sweeping gesture over the classroom. "Welcome to the last class of the day, Science with Orochimaru! Aka Pedo SnakeMan!" Kiba snickered. Kiba then began pointing out students, giving a brief description of each.

"That PinkHaired girl is Sakura Haruno. Most popular girl, total bitch though. The blonde, Ino and red haired girl, Karin are also part of her Slut Flock. "

"That pale boy is Sasuke Uchiha. He's rich, brother's the CEO of Sharrigan Inc. Kind of stuck up though. Long haired one is Neji Hyuuga, also rich, and next heir to Bykugaan Corp." Naruto notices Gaara's blush at the mentioning of the Hyuuga. He snickered, as Kiba continued.

"That kid with the gray hair is Kabuto. He's absolutely in love with our science teacher, and always starts shit in this class, So Orochimaru gives him detention and... you know..." Kiba shivered at the mental images of whatever that horrid SnakeMan is capable of. And the even creepier thing is, Kabuto seems to enjoy it. "Orochimaru is obsessed with him as well. No one says anything, because Kabuto enjoys it, and it keeps that pedophile away from the other students." Naruto stole a glance at the gray haired boy, who seemed transfixed on the door, watching for someone to come in.

"And the rest are irrelevant to the author's story, so we don't name them." Naruto glanced up confused. "Author?" "ANYWAY, Me and Shino a-" "SHINO AND I." Kiba glared at Gaara, who smirked back. "Shino and I are dating, so he's mine." Kiba said with pride, and grabbed Shino's hand. Naruto chuckled. "We'll, I hope he manages to survive with you, DogBreath!" "HEY-" Right before Kiba can reply, The teacher walks in.

Naruto got a shiver up his spine, at the creepy, pale, yellow-eyed long haired male. What in the world did that kid see in him! Apparently alot, since Kabuto's face broke out into a grin. "Good Afternoon Orochimaru-sensei!"

"Good afternoon Kabuto-kun."

Kabuto's face turned a light pink. The rest of the class greeted the teacher, but less enthusiastically as Kabuto. The class dragged on, Naruto not really paying attention. He knew most of it anyway. They were given a handout to complete, and Naruto was done a while ago. Mostly everyone was. But Naruto realized the only person to not even pick up a pencil was Kabuto.

Orochimaru stalked up to Kabuto. "Why have you not listened to my instructions?" Kabuto rudely answered "I don't feel like it." Orochimaru handed Kabuto a pink slip. "Detention." As Orochimaru walked away, Kabuto's cheeks redden, and his glasses fogged up at the notion of what would be happening after school. Kiba silently made a gagging motion, as the bell finally rang. Naruto and his friends walked out of the classroom, heading towards their lockers. Naruto grabbed his bag, and walked through the halls. As he passed Orochimaru's science classroom, curiosity of what would happen overcame him, and before he knew it, he looked around the empty hallway, and quietly opened the door to the janitors closet next to the classroom. After moving a mop, he saw there was a good enough hole already their, to see fully into the classroom. Naruto locked he closet door, and pressed his eye against the hole, and watched.

**XXXXXXXX OROKABU LIME IF YOU DONT LIKE SKIP **

**Point Of View change**:

Orochimaru walked smugly through the halls to his classroom. While the other teachers had to go home to boring lives and naggy wives, he has a hot young student waiting for him, willing to grovel for his cock. Orochimaru smirked as he thought of all the things he'd do to poor Kabuto. The kid wouldn't be able to sit for days when he's done with him. Nothing too severe of course, but he knew Kabuto could take out anything he dished. And it wasnt like he didnt enjoy it.

Orochimaru walked into his classroom, and locked the door. Sitting on a desk in the front row was Kabuto, A fake innocent look on his face. Orochimaru grinned lecherously at the boy, and tapped a piece of paper on the door window. He walked up to the boy and towered over him. "Do you know why your here, Kabuto?" The boy in question shivered at the sexual tone of his sensei's voice. "I-I w-was a v-very n-naughty boy and I need to be p-punished." Kabuto blushed crimson at his stuttering. Orochimaru chucked at the cute boy. He leaned in and barely brushed his lips against to boy's, earning a delighted gasp. Orochimaru pulled back at the last second. "Punishment first. And maybe if your good..." He trailed off, leaving the boy to his imagination. Kabuto instantly became hard in his slacks.

Orochimaru picked up the boy by his arm, spun him around and bent him over the desk. Orochimaru licked his lips at the inviting view of the boys behind. He reached around and undid the clasp of the boys pants, slowly dragging them down along with his briefs. Kabuto softly moaned at the air hitting his bare bottom. Orochimaru slowly ran a hand over the boys smooth bottom. "P-Please... Sensei..." Kabuto moaned. Orochimaru smirked. He raise a pale hand and brought it down onto the small bottom.

'**SMACK'**

Kabuto squealed at the first blow, sticking his ass out for more.

"Greedy today, hmm?"

He continued delivering firm spanks to the boys ass. Kabuto let out loud yelps and squeals. He loved the marks that Orochimaru would leave on his bottom. He loved the pleasurable sting only his Orochimaru could give him. He could feel his butt heating up.

Orochimaru stopped for a moment, and rounded the desk, to stare Kabuto directly in the face. Kabuto's hair was plastered to his face, cheeks red, and a bit of drool in the corner of his mouth. Orochimaru reached a hand around, and continued the smacks, while staring at the boy. The spanks would shift him forward slightly. Orochimaru didn't know which view was better. The boys reddening ass or his lust filled face, shaking with pleasure and calling his name.

"Orochim- AH!-ru sens-AY!, H-Ah! rder ple-EE-se!"

Kabuto was near tears in pleasure, and his ass was a burning red. Orochimaru delivered one last hard smack.

"**SMACK"**

Kabuto nearly screamed, reaching his orgasm and cumming on the desk. He collapsed onto the desk, panting. Orochimaru picked up the boy and kissed him, soothingly rubbing the burning bottom.

"T-thank you Sensei." Kabuto stuttered, blushing. Orochimaru chuckled, and bent the boy over his knee, Kabuto yelping in surprise. "Don't worry, I'm just applying lotion." The snake man squirted some onto his palm, and begs to rub the boys behind. Kabuto moaned at the cool lotion on his ass.

"I spanked you good, didnt I?"

"Y-Yes sensei."

Orochimaru lifted the boy off his lap, and pulled his pants up. "Thank you again." The boy said, before quickly pecking his sensei on the lips and dashing out. Orochimaru chuckled, thinking of how muchhe was going to enjoy seeing the boy squirming in his seat on his sore bottom.

**XXXXXXITSOVERYOUPUSSIESSEEITWASNTTHATBADXXXXX**

Naruto stood in shock at the scene he just witnessed.

'Did that just happen?'

It was extremely disturbing to watch, but also extremely hot. Naruto was almost ashamed of his half-hard cock. He hurriedly unlocked the closet door and ran at full speed to the exit.

Naruto trudged home, exhausted from his first day. Sasuke ended up in most of his classes! What rotten luck! And even though he didn't do anything again, He kept on whispering sexual innuendos in Naruto's ear, making Naruto's face burn. Naruto would never admit it, But his pants shrunk when he thought about what Sasuke said he'd do to him. And the there was the whole Orochimaru and Kabuto thing... He REALLY didn't see that one.

Naruto rounded the block, and walked up to the steps of his house. He grabbed his keys from his bag and unlocked the door. He entered and closed the door. He ran up stairs and opened his bedroom door.

He dashed onto his bed, flopping down on it and letting out a huff of air. He crawled to his window near his bed, and opened it wide to let air circulate. He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_'I'M SO BORED!' _

He sighed loudly and flipped over onto his stomach, resting his head on his pillow as he sighed again. He looked around for something to do, and he spotted his favorite book on his nightstand.

"Oh yeah, I have to finish this!"

He picked up the book, and opened it to the last page he was on. It was a gay romance novel, and he was absolutely in love with it. It was about a boy named Kyle RedHot, who is a young superhero, and who is gay and beings to lust after his arch enemy Duncan Annihilator. Duncan has taken him to an abandoned warehouse, where he planned to be intimate with him. ( (1) Actual Book. Ask me if you wanna know the name.)

Naruto blushed as he read the author's description of the sex. It caused a small tent in his pants, as he read the details of how Duncan fucked Kyle. It also sparked a small flame of curiosity in Naruto's brain, and slightly reminded him of the Kabuto/Orochimaru incident.

Naruto sighed, closed his book and clutched it to his chest, as he fell onto his sheets. He kinda wished for a seme. One that looked tough, but was sweet only to him and gave him ramen and make love to him. He sighed once more, and rolled onto his side. He drifted into a light snooze, not noticing the shadow of someone, entering his window.

(HOLYSHITSASUKESCLIMBINGINGOWINDOWS, SNATCHIN YOUR UKES UP TRYIN TO RAPE EM,SO YA NEED TO HIDE YO UKES.)

Sasuke looked around his new environment, taking up the visual of his newest desire's bedroom. Speaking of desires, there he was, laying on his side, with a book next to him. Sasuke walked up to the bed, and picked the book.

'Whats this?' He flipped open to a random page, and his eyes widened as he read.

_'I moan at the pleasurable pain as Duncan thrusts into my tight ass. 'Oh please! Fuck me harder!' Duncan chuckled as he thrusted into my warming pink ass. 'Patience Kyle. And trust me, when I'm done, you'll be so sore you won't even be able to walk. I moan at his words and cry out as he speeds u-'(1)_

"TEME WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Sasuke dropped the book in shock, head whipping around to face a surprised blonde.

"I live across the street."

"That's no excuse to break into my house! Get out or I'm calling the police!"

Naruto reached for the phone, but the raven yanked it from his grasp, chucking it across the room. "Bastard, If my phone is broken I swear to g-" Naruto was cut off as Sasuke leisurely straddled him.

Naruto didn't like that dangerous smile on the raven's face.

"Come on Naru-chan, Let's play a game.

A/N: SORRY IVE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE A MONTH SEE THE PROBLEM WAS LAZY AS FUCK. God I'm a horrible author. It was pretty long though. Well, Long for me. Review and Follow. BTW: Sorry Not Sorry for that out-of-nowhere OroKabu. TELL ME, DID YOU LIKE THE OROKABU? I MIGHT PUT THEM AGAIN IN ANOTHER CHAPTER. Vote or something.


	6. Sorry Guys taking a break

**Sorry. IM going on Hiatus on all my stories. I've been grounded. I WILL update sometime in the next month or two, so keep dropping reviews!**


End file.
